Vegeta At Jubilife?
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Marian is out sick. Bulma forces Vegeta to substitute for the Jubilife Contest. So the frustarated Saiyan hosts the contest with help from Puar. How will this turn the tide in his first. Warning: F bomb contained in a signature part of sentences. Puar is a Pokemon.ONE-SHOT.


Vegeta At Jubilife?!

**I'm so excited! My first Crossover and second ONE-SHOT! Don't worry, my unfinished Fanfiction is still going, this is just an idea that I came up with a while ago. Puar can still talk in this Fanfiction, don't worry. Ash, Dawn, Jessie, and Zoey are in this as well. Here-a-we-go!**

'How.' Thought Vegeta. 'How could I let my wimpy human wife convince me into doing this. I just helped save the world from cell, and this is how they repay me. If Hercule's at this lame contest I'm gonna kill im. Actually, my hot wife wouldn't like that. I'll beat him up though. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Kakorot's brat should be getting the attention!'

"I understand what your thinking Vegeta," said a Meowth nearbye him. "But remember that I'm helping you out!" "Now let's go!"

"Fine." Said Vegeta, figuring that while they were in Jubilife, they could still head to The Contest Hall in style. This was going to be as good as he could make it, if he could even prove that it is remotely possible to make it good. "Kyerum! Let's go!"

"he threw a Pokeball and a Black and Gray Pokemon emerged from it.

They flew over to the ontest hall on Kyrim, and the contest began.

First up was Zoey, performance is the same as the Anime… except this part!

A dragon rage blasted Misdrevous off of Zoey's hand. It was Kyrim.

"You did good now get the heck outta here!"

The judges' coments are the same as the Anime.

The security guards were about to challenge Vegeta, but they remembered that they were each iffered exactly One bIllion dollars from his Multi-trillionaire wife, so they refrained.

All the rest was the same as the Anime except for the fact that three peop;e were to go after dawn.

"Okay it's time for the second round!" said Vegeta.

"But what about my performance?" asked a timid little girl.

"Fuck your performance! It's time for the second round!" shouted Vegeta.

'There are still three remarkable performances left including her." Mr. Zukizo protested.

"Then their disqualified!" shouted Vegeta. "And quitsaying remarkable!"

"Your not remarkable."

"You use remarkale in every sentence! STOP SAYING REMARKABLE!"

"Um… I don't know how to say a sentence without saying remarkable."

"Just STOP saying Remarkable!" shouted Vegeta. "It's easy!" He was getting pretty mad now. "STOP SAYING REMARKABE!"

"Ummm… remarkable?"

_POW!_

Vegeta began pounding the judge.

"STOOOOOOP SAYIIIIIING REMARKABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" he shouted as he pounded the shit out of the judge punch after punch, and a few kicks and body slams as well.

Puar had been on Vegeta's shoulder, but when he charged at the judge, the Meowth leapt right off.

After he was pounded, Mister Zukizo seemed pretty dazed.

"Um… remarkable."

Vegeta kicked himinto a wall by kicking him in the belly with his left foot.

"ARG!" shouted the Saiyan Prince as he kicked the judge. "Puar, you take over."

Puar happily jumped towards the seat. Before landing, he turned around in midair to face the direction that his fellow judges where sitting in. He was happy to be sitting between two important people.

"Let's get on with it then!" Puar shouted, beginning to shout that happy sentence right before he landed in the seat just a few seconds after he turned around.

The second round began. The first match was Ash Vs. Jessilina.

"Yo that Meowth can talk too!" said James.

"I don't like him." Said Meowth, who sat next to James in the audience.

"Aipom use Focus Punch!"

Aipom opened up the battle with a Focus Punch. The powerful fighting type move slammed into Carnivinve and with just that attack Carnivine's eyes became twisty as the Pokemon landed on the floor on its back as the wind was completely knocked completely out of it.

"It looks like this pathetic Carnivine has already lost!" shouted Vegeta. "Ash Ketchup of Pallet Town wins!"

"It's Ketchum." Said Ash.

"I don't care what it is Ash." Said Vegeta.

"But how?" asked Jessie in agony. She became jumpining up and down so much that her disguise fell off and her hairstyle returned to how it usually is.

"Jessie?!" shouted Ash.

"Time to go!" shouted Jessie as she ran out of The Contest Hall carrying the unconscious Carnivine over her head. James and Meowth soon joined her.

"It appears the judges have decided that she lost a full quarter of her points from that one Focus Punch!" shouted Vegeta. "Let's get on with it then.

Buneary defeats Bidoof/Bibarel in the same way as in the Anime while Zoey's Glameow easily defeated a Caterpie that belonged to a first timer named pip with Shadow Claw, A One-Hit Knockout That Led The Crowd To Cheering.

"Its time Third Round." Said Vegeta.

"But what about our match." Two first timer by's said at once.

"Fuck your match! It's time for the Third round!" shouted Vegeta in anger. "Your both disqualified!"

The boys's walked away in tears.

"Okay! Since there are only three people left, I considered having one peson automatically advancing to the finals through lottery, but no one is good enough for that, all three of tyou suck. Battle Royale!"

"I didn't train for this!" shouted Dawn.

"No automatic elimination you see," said Vegeta. "The other two wouldn't deserve that help."

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu ran onto the stage.

"Dratini!" shouted Zoey. "Curtain!"

A Snake-like Dragon Type Pokemon emerged from a blast of white light.

Buneary was called on as well, and looked at Pikachu with loved filled eyes.

"Begin!" shouted Vegeta as he fired a Ki Blast into the air like he was firing a Pistol.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Use Volt Tackle on Buneary!" He was ready to get going. "Spin while doing so!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu crackled with Electrical Aura as he spun towards the Pokemon who had a major crush on him.

"Dodge it Buneary!" shouted Dawn.

Buneary desparetly tried to dodge, somehow she was SPED UP by the disbelief of her major crush following his trainer's orders to use Volt Tackle on her. She still wasn't faast enough, and got hit hard. Buneary barely endured the attack, which had hit her directly and hurt even more than it already normally does. Buneary got up, and looked at Pikachu with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Dawn lost a whole third of her points.

"Ice Beam on Dratini!"

Buneary didn't do so. She was too sad to follow orders. For disobedience, the judges agreed that another third of her points would be eliminated from this Battle Royale Pokemon Contest Battle.

"BUNEARY!" Dawn shouted in anger. "we're going to lose!

Buneary was listening, but while she heard Dawn perfectly, she didn't react.

"Dratini! Use Ice Beam on Pikachu!" shouted Zoey.

Dratini obeyed. It carried extreme obedience as it fired glowing Icy snow at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail now!"

Pikachu's tail glowed like steel an smashed the Ice Beam and Zoey lost one whole quarter of he rpoints from the beautiful counter that Pikachu ahd just pulled off with this amazing Iron Tail attack that totally led the audience to cheering like there was no tomorrow.

"Use Dragon Rage!" shouted Zoey. "Aim for Pikachu!"

Dratini prepared for the moment where she would fire the attack at Pikachu.

"Now spin!" shouted Zoey.

Daratini fireed while spinning rapidly and this created a Dragon rage Tornado!

It hit Pikachu and catapulted the helpless electric type Pokemon into the air. Ash lost barely less than half of his points as Pikachu got back on it's four feet.

Ash knew that Buneary would be an easy target, but the hardest should be taken out first.

"Thundershock on Dratini!"

Pikachu did so, and Dratini was nearly zapped into submission. The shock was so astounding and so beautiful that the judges took away a whole half of Zoey's Maximum points! This left her with only a quarter left! Puar was astounded. The attack was truly an astoundingly beautiful one.

"Okay, okay," Vegeta began. "Time for The Award Ceremony." He finished.

"But what about the rest of the match?" asked Zoey.

"Fuck the rest of the match! It'd time for The Award Ceremony!" shouted Vegeta with anger.

Zoey, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, and Dratini all sweat dropped. Buneary was still sad, but it was still able to sweat drop.

"Now the winner is…" said Vegeta.

The three coordinators and their looked at the Master Of Ceremonies in suspense.

"The winner is me!" shouted Vegeta. "I deserve the Trophy after putting up with you idiots!"

"Actually," said Puar. "It is a Ribbon, not a Trophy."

"A RIBBON?!" asked Vegeta in confusion. "Championship Belts and Championship Trophy's are in these days!"

"You are looking at me in horror." Said Puar with confusion in his eyes(Not the move).

Vegeta shook the look off.

"Not anymore." Said Vegeta. "Well I'll just give the Ribbon to my wife. Yeah, that's right, my hot wife deserves the Ribbon for being hot! She is the real beauty! That's who gets the Ribbon anyway right?! I keep the winner's Certificate though."

Puar and the rest of the judges sweat dropped at the Saiyan Prince's remark.

"I'm the winner!" shouted Vegeta.

"But what about us?" asked Ash in confusion. "What about our Pokemon?"

"Fuck your Pokemon! I'm the winner!" shouted Vegeta with anger.

"But I was winning." Said Ash.

Dawn was sobbing on the floor. Ash leaned down and moved his left hand across her face in comfort.

Pikachu went up to Puar and chatted with him for about Twenty Three Seconds, and then Puar gave him some roses. Pikachu went up to Buneary and gave her all five roses. The Female Buneary embraced her major crush.

"Draco Meteor." Said Vegeta.

Kyreim used Draco Meteor which exploded in the sky like Fireworks.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Was it funny?**

**Pikachu: I would have one…**

**Buneary: oh Pikachu your so sweet!**

**Aipom: Vegeta sucks, but Puar is nice**

**Kyriem: THAT"S MY MASTER THAT YOUR INSUTING!**

**ME: I don't believe 's chatting rules allow fighting. Besides, we all know that Kyreim would win. So Kyriem, if your planning to attack, just please don't bother.**


End file.
